Falling From Cloud Nine
by Limphidora
Summary: White is having nightmares, horrible nightmares. He can't turn to his essembly because they'll laugh at him and he has no friends to turn to. There is only one other option, Black and there's no way he'd help, or will he? Rated T because I'm paranoid and genres because you can't go wrong with them.


**Falling From Cloud Nine**

**Chapter One: The Fall**

**I know, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't help it, sorry. I will be updating After The War someday. Since there are no reviews to answer, let's just hop on into the story!**

I looked around the corner, checking for anything out of the ordinary. I began creeping across the road, silently moving toward the looming hotel that housed 130 people, half of them being Black Assembly agents and higher ups. It was simple, get in, plant the bomb, and get out. And that's how it was going to go. As I neared the hotel I felt a pang of pity, all those innocent people...No, this has to be done.

Sighing, I place the bombs along the walls before stepping back, pressing the detonator and running for my life. I didn't make it far enough, debris comes crashing down on me and it fucking hurts. I can feel glass slice my skin and bricks tumble down, sure to leave bruises. Pushing off a particular large piece of brick, I get up, brush myself off and walk away. It's sort of something you have to do, walk away like it's nothing, like you didn't just kill 65 innocent people.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of black, shit. I begin running, well try to because a large piece of glass is stuck deep in my left leg, it's hard to ignore the pain and the feeling of blood flowing from it. But I don't want to get caught by Black, I won and I just want to go home. That's all I want, is to go home and forget this night, have a nice dream, wake up and kill Black, that's all.

I jerk backwards, feeling the hand yanking my collar and then the barrel of a gun digging into my back. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough. I turn my head and yep, it's Black. I put on a fake smirk and snigger.

"Well, look at you, looking all smug that you caught me"

He grins, "Well, I did catch you and you're weaponless, so I guess I win."

"No you didn't, I injured, that's wh-"

I'm cut off as he shoves the gun in my mouth. I try to spit it out, who knows where that gun has been, ew. And do you know what he does? That asshole shoves the gun further into my mouth, pressing against the back of my throat and making me gag.

"Game over"

And then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. I lost, again, I didn't even give anything to remember me by such as a scratch or a bruise, nothing. My Assembly is not going to be happy, this is the fifth time in a row that Black has killed me, I better get back or I'm going to go through hell in the coming days. I look out the window, the moon is full, hanging in the dark sky. Yawning, I lay back onto my bed, it's best to get some sleep.

Screaming, bathed in sweat and shaking, that's how I woke up. I had the most horrible dreams, in all of them I died, like really died. As I look around my room, all I see are shadows reaching out toward me, trying to get me. Oh God no, I can't let that happen! Yanking the string on my lamp, light soon floods the room and the shadows are gone.

I climb out of the bed slowly, still shaking and begin walking to the kitchen, turning on every light. Opening the fridge, I grab a water bottle and move over to the counter, the water spilled a bit, I'll have to clean that up later. Setting the bottle down and lifting a pill bottle up, opening it and shaking out four round pills. With one sip, I down all four of them, they're sleeping pills, when I first started out as a spy, I was so paranoid I could barely get any sleep at all.

I take the water bottle and pill bottle back with me, turning off the lights as I go. Setting the things on my nightstand, I crawl back into bed and turn of the slight. As I do, I catch a flash of black at my window. Sitting straight up and turning the lamp back on, I watch for any more signs of anything. I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep tonight.


End file.
